


The Nap Badge

by SomeGrumpyNerd



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGrumpyNerd/pseuds/SomeGrumpyNerd
Summary: David puts the three biggest troublemakers in camp to sleep, and Nikki earns her first badge.





	The Nap Badge

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff because no fandom ever has too much, and David and Nikki bonding over a shared love of nature and adventure makes me happy.
> 
> Super duper thanks to Marilyn (datacow40) for editing this and helping it make sense and flow better, and for making me want to write in the first place and forever being the most helpful and encouraging friend <3

“And that’s how I learned that squirrel bites can be _incredibly_ deadly, and got my Second Aid Badge!”

David held out the badge in question for the other to see after finishing his story, as he’d been doing for quite a while now. Nikki had uncovered the old box of merit badges from his days as a camper in his cabin and eagerly asked to hear about each one, much to the irritation of Max and Neil, who apparently needed her for a game. David had plenty of tales from his days as a camper and was always more than happy to share. Normally he would have stopped and promised to tell Nikki another time when he saw the other two waiting so impatiently. However, following the trio’s recent string of destructive pranks, he decided to carry on with his impromptu story time.

He felt a tug at the bottom of his shirt, where one of Nikki’s hands had grabbed onto the material, the other balled up and rubbing at her eyes tiredly. “Tell me another one,” she insisted, though with much less energy than she’d done at the start. Even her excited shaking of his sleeve had calmed to a sleepy tug. It was understandable: he’d been recounting his young adventures for what must have been hours now. Even David was starting to feel tired from it.

He looked around to try and get a glimpse of the clock by his bed. He couldn't see the time, but he did spot Max and Neil on the bed behind him, sprawled out on either side. They must have hopped up to sit there with them at some point and fell asleep, obviously tired out from this extended story time as well.

“I think maybe it’s time for a break,” David offered gently. He scooped the badges they’d talked about back into the box again. He gestured Nikki to look back at the other two, lowering his voice, “Looks like Max and Neil have decided it’s nap time, hm?”

“Aww…” came Nikki’s quiet whine, “I wanted to hear about the fan-fiction badge.”

David put the box on the floor, doing his best not to move around enough to disturb the kids sleeping behind him, and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well… that’s a story for another day!”

As he sat back up on the bed, he found himself rubbing his eyes just as Nikki had done, a yawn building in his throat.

“You look sleepy,” Nikki commented, laying her head against his side. She was still for a moment, before quietly asking, “David? Can we just stay in here for a while?”

“I don’t think…” David started to object, but he happened to glance down at the camper half asleep by his side. He _was_ quite tired… it was already late enough in the day, would it be so bad to stay here? Gwen had the place under control, and David could hardly leave Max and Neil unattended! Nikki wanted to stay, too. Somebody would have to stay and watch these three to make sure they didn’t cause any more trouble!

“…Alright,” David conceded, scooping Nikki up with one arm and holding her against his chest. He kept a close eye on the other two as he carefully scooted back and lay down on the bed. Then, he gently put an arm around them one after the other and moved them in further from the edge of the bed. Once he was situated and positive they wouldn’t fall off the bed, (and Nikki seemed to have gotten comfy using his chest for a mattress) David laid his head back against the pillow and let out a comfortable sigh.

“David?” came Nikki's sleepy voice, her eyes remaining closed.

“Hm?”

“Is there a badge for napping?”

“Sure.” he breathed, smiling fondly. They had boxes upon boxes of merit badges to be handed out in the back of the mess hall, and he knew some embroidery; he could make them a nap time badge.

Nikki seemed content with this news, and ever eager to earn her merits, she fell right asleep. David lay awake for another few moments smiling to himself, feeling oddly peaceful surrounded by three of the most troublesome campers. He kept one hand on Nikki’s back, making sure she didn’t slip off him and wake herself up. The other arm seemed to end up around Neil’s back, trying to keep the poor boy safe from falling as well.

If David had a third arm he would have wrapped one around Max too. He felt like he was always trying to look out for Max, possibly more than anybody else. He could practically hear Max swearing and complaining about the contact though, even in his sleep. He would probably wake up just from being touched to cuss at David. _Typical Max,_ he thought warmly as he dozed. In his sleepiness, he failed to notice a single tiny fist sneaking out of it’s hoodie sleeve and taking hold of David’s shirt at his side.

 

-0-

“What the fuck is this?”

 

Well, at least Max was back to his usual self again. He’d been so much nicer yesterday after they were eventually woken up. Apparently, at some point during their nap, Gwen had walked into the cabin to grab a magazine and discovered them. She was going to wake them up, but then realized that having the camp’s three most chaotic kids napping wasn’t exactly the _worst_ thing in the world, and left them be. She planned to come back to take incriminating photos of her co-counselor’s ridiculous sleeping face, but the camp went to shit before she could. The remaining campers had gotten too rowdy, and the group in the cabin had been startled awake by one of Harrison’s latest magic tricks going awry: a loud explosion that, thankfully, only resulted in a few dozen doves escaping into the sky. Everyone was a bit spooked, but nobody was hurt.

 

David guessed that they must have slept for almost two hours yesterday. The kids were still groggy when he sent them to the mess hall for dinner, rubbing sleep from their eyes and yawning. Even Max’s “Fuck you” as David lifted him off the bed and onto the floor was drowsy. It was almost cute, since it lacked its usual venom.

 

Nothing like the skeptical faces he was seeing now.

 

He had called the trio back to his cabin today with a surprise for each of them. True to his word, David had dug out a few of the older camp supplies and sewn together some specialty badges just for the three, hoping to ignite some passion in the children to take pride in their efforts. Maybe even enough excitement to earn a few more badges. However, it

appeared like he only got an incredulous scowl for his trouble.

 

“It’s a badge! You earned it.” David explained, giving Max a bright encouraging grin.

Max looked up at him with a sardonic expression, “ _Napping?_ That’s not a camp activity, David, that’s something you do at daycare.”

“Yeah, I don’t remember this being in the list of that song you always sing,” Neil piped up, looking incredulously at this gift, “Since when is there a napping badge?”

“It’s a special badge just for you kids!” David declared, arms raising up to show his excitement, “There isn’t usually a badge for this, but you all did such a _great_ job yesterday I thought you deserved one!”

Max opened his mouth to say something; David could practically hear the sarcastic remark aimed right at him, but it seemed to die in his throat as Nikki suddenly spoke up.

“ _Really??_ _Just_ for us?” She gasped, eyes wide with wonder as she regarded her new prize. “Wow, thanks David! This was the easiest badge _ever_ to earn!”

David beamed, basking in the rare moment of positivity, “There’s lots more badges where that came from, Nikki, and you can earn any one you put your mind to!”

The two boys looked at each other for a moment, then shrugged. Nikki’s reaction seemed to make them feel more tolerant. Not enthused by any means, but less suspicious at least.

“I _guess_ ,” Max said nonchalantly, shoving the item in his hoodie pocket as if to hide it away, “I would have preferred my _Get The Fuck Out Of Here Badge,_ but I guess this’ll do.”

Neil studied his badge carefully, running a finger over the embroidery, “Yeah, maybe I can trade this to Nerris for some of her better magic cards.”

The campers turned to leave, seemingly content with David’s offerings. Nikki trailed behind for a moment, staring entranced at her handmade badge like she’d never seen something so beautiful before.

“Thanks, David!” the girl grinned, looking up at her counselor and holding the badge close to her chest like a beloved toy, “I’ll keep it forever!”

He crouched down to smile at her. “I’m glad you like it, Nikki. Do you know which one you want to go for next?”

“Communicating with _wolves!_ No no, _monster_ hunting!! **Oh!** I’ve _got_ it!” Nikki beamed, thrusting a hand into the air, pointing to the sky with certainty and excitement. _“Finding the Zodiac Killer!”_

With that, she heard a call from Max to hurry up, who was determined not to miss another day of destruction listening to David. She turned to run after her friends and into chaos. David watched her catch up with them and three disappear into the crowd of (mostly) innocent campers, feeling a slight tug of pride at the passion in her eyes when she looked at the badge.

However, he also felt a pang of concern at their conversation. He was going to have to dig out more of those old camp badges sooner than he thought.

 

 


End file.
